Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-231129 teaches a polarization plate that is used as an optical component such as a liquid crystal display device. The polarization plate is formed by laminating a polarizer film and a retarder film. These polarization plates are known to be used in TN (twisted nematic) type liquid crystal display devices, semi-transparent reflection type display devices, and the like, and are known to have an angle relative to the lamination of the retarder film to the polarizer film that is 15°±10°, 75°±10°.